The Forbidden Fruit
by Zizzle-Fashizzle
Summary: "She decided that she didn't care about the godly blood they shared..." Love is a powerful force, as Aphrodite would say. Sometimes it drives you to new levels, and makes you do the insane.


Nina couldn't help but stare at him- Leo Valdez, her half-brother, one of the prophecy, pyro-kinetic, Latino Santa elf, Mr. Spock, Joker Boy, and her crush since the moment he'd stumbled out of the canoe lake, soaking wet and in shock.

Leo was sitting across from her in Bunker Nine, in the middle of adding the final touches of the new Celestial bronze sink-pipe that had burst while on the sail back from Rome.

As he polished it, Nina watched him. She noticed the way his eyebrows furrowed together, making his forehead wrinkle. Also that he bit his lip occasionally, and how his eyes got so narrowed, that he went cross-eyed; plus how he looked so focused and in serenity at the same time. Nina declared mentally that she was going to watch Leo work more often, because she _loved_ the way he looked.

All of the sudden, he stopped shining the pipe and looked up at Nina. She suddenly went through the process of falling head-over-heels for him, like she did every time she saw him. Which was every hour, every minute, every second of every day, every month of every year.

Her molecules seemed to get sparked with electricity, as if her electrons were out of control, and her heart fluttered as her stomach filled with butterflies on Rooster Booster. A vibration in her head caused it to buzz like a fly.

Nina knew this was driving her up a wall. Why wasn't Leo holding her in his arms? Why wasn't he watching the stars with her late at night? Why wasn't he smiling up at her as she appeared by his side? Why wasn't he kissing her with all his love, soul and whole being?

The answer was _because she was Leo's half-sister, and nothing could change it._

Nina figured that Aphrodite was just trying to get a new love story, to get the new Percy/Annabeth story rolling into view like a limousine. She hated it, but her love for her own half-brother was just way too much.

She also hated that she couldn't flirt with him, or even act like she liked him, because you can't date your own sibling. It's just completely absurd. If that did happen, campers would look at you funny and laugh behind your back. You would be walking through the Fields of Punishment nude.

Nina stared and stared at Leo. His expression was hard to pin down- all the emotions and expressions a human being could produce was on his wonderful face. Though, she noticed that a smile was sprouting slower than a sloth, and that his eyes were gleaming like diamonds.

She suddenly decided that she didn't care about the godly blood they shared, or about the consequences that would come when Nina would hold his hand, or kiss his lips. She didn't _care_ that Leo Valdez was the forbidden fruit. Nina also decided that she loved Leo more than a sister should; more than Aphrodite could make anyone, and more than Percy Jackson loved Annabeth Chase. Leo Valdez was her shining star that bursted into existence, and into the blackness of the sky. He twinkled and sparkled like the most valuable and priceless gem in the universe.

"Nina-" Leo began, suddenly looked concerned. "Are you-"

Nina grabbed Leo by the shirt, balling her fists into the orange camp t-shirt, leaned him over the table and crashed her lips against his. She didn't care that she was breaking the rules and doing the impossible. Nina loved Leo Valdez, and nothing- no person, no god, no Titan, not Gaia, not an emotion or _anything_ else- could change that in a zillion years.

**This is my pride and joy. The snippet may just be the beginning of a story. :) Yes, yes, the whole MoA thing is probably driving you up a wall. I have had my computer back for a month now. No updates, as you can see. I got grounded, is all. It will be updated after a story- no, this one doesn't count- as my punishment. NOW- I DO NOT want any of YOU to hate on me for it. What's done is done, so if you hate me, leave me, and take your hate with you. If anyone reviews this with a hate letter about MoA, you will have some words with yours' truly. It's not a threat; it is a promise. :) Make sure you review, favorite, or alert me! Please and thank you. :D**


End file.
